


Identifying Marks

by shrift



Category: Life
Genre: Banter, Character of Color, Gen, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-13
Updated: 2007-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-09 12:33:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/87551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shrift/pseuds/shrift
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Schrödinger's tattoos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Identifying Marks

**Author's Note:**

> For Vonnie.

Every time Charlie rolled up his sleeves, three, two, one, wait for it, Dani's eyes would flicker. She looked at his bare forearms every time, like a moth with a bug zapper.

"Ignorance is a direct cause of suffering," Charlie said.

Dani glared at him over the rim of her mug. "Not before coffee, Crews. We talked about this."

Charlie tilted his head. "You talked. I listened. I don't recall participating in any agreement."

Dani closed her eyes and made an exasperated noise, air hissing between her teeth.

"If you want to see my tattoos, all you have to do is ask," Charlie said. He wasn't a shy man, not after twelve years without privacy, but to be fair, it was easy to make an offer that would never be accepted.

"This is me _not asking_." Dani held up her hand and made some "wax on, wax off" gestures that Charlie chose to ignore.

"You'll never attain happiness and enlightenment if you don't overcome ignorance, Detective Reese."

Dani opened her eyes just enough to squint. "I don't believe you have any tattoos. I think you just enjoy torturing me."

Charlie smiled. "Schrödinger's tattoos!"

"This is not my life," Dani muttered.

"The observer's paradox," Charlie said. "I never thought to apply quantum indeterminacy to prison ink."

"This cannot be my life."

"Anyway, I've observed them, so the thought experiment is moot. Moot," Charlie repeated. "That's a funny little word."

"I'm thinking about shooting you," Dani said.

"Where?" Charlie asked.

"Right between the eyes."

"Are you a good shot?"

Dani smirked. "I wouldn't miss."

"I believe you," Charlie said. "You should finish your coffee before it gets cold."

"I like it cold," she said, but took a sip anyway.

Charlie waited for her to finish swallowing. "Not asking, huh?"

"Nope," Dani said.


End file.
